


breakfast in bed

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #10 of Kinktober: SomnophiliaIt's rare for Akira to wake up earlier than Goro, so on special days when he does, it stands to reason that he should get a reward.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152





	breakfast in bed

Akira is not the type of boy who ever thinks cartoons are in any way realistic. He doesn't fantasize about becoming a Precure and destroying evil, nor was he ever the kind of kid who pretended to Kamehameha people or shout Bankai while holding a stick.

But when he wakes up one wondrous morning to the sun peeking through the curtains and right into his eyes, rather than to the deafening blare of Goro's cellphone alarm that Akira usually has to snooze for him, he practically hears the telltale oboe of Grieg's _Morning Mood._ He feels like a character waking up in a _Tom and Jerry_ cartoon, and the serendipitous start to his day stops him from simply rolling over and going back to sleep.

He heaves himself up in a sitting position and stretches out his back and shoulders, hearing a satisfying crick at the base of his spine when he does so. He already feels like an old man at twenty-five and he can't imagine ever rolling around the Metaverse or fighting Shadows again at his age.

Not that he needs to or plans to anyway.

A snoring snuffle breaks through Akira's thoughts and he looks down at his slumbering boyfriend, curled up in a ball and facing towards him.

He actually has not seen Goro's sleeping face in a very long time, considering that Akira goes to sleep way earlier than Goro (who stays up until midnight clacking away on his laptop) and he almost always wakes up long after Goro. His days usually start with Goro's coffee breath on his forehead when Goro leans down to kiss him goodbye — a terribly sentimental and romantic action that had started out as a joke and somehow became a genuine display of affection years ago — before he goes to work.

The only times he ever sees them are on nights they have sex, when Goro passes out from exhaustion and overstimulation. There's almost always a furrow in his brow those times though, and Akira doesn't consider fainting to be the same as sleep anyway. It's not the same as the peacefully slack expression on Goro's face now, unguarded in the serenity of a familiar bed.

Akira smiles. Without taking his eyes off of Goro, he reaches behind him and gently unplugs his phone from the charger, tabbing it open to the camera app and snapping a quick picture of Goro's face for posterity. There is a brief moment of tension when the sound of the shutter breaks through the quiet of the air and Goro lets out an undignified snort.

But Goro simply rolls over onto his back, the hair in his eyes falling away to reveal his angelic profile. Akira lets out a sigh of relief. He's sure that Goro wouldn't _kill_ him for daring to sneak a picture of him while he's sleeping, since it's not as if he's a celebrity anymore, but he doesn't want to hear Goro yelling at him first thing in the morning.

He takes a moment to simply admire Goro's looks, soaking in every inch of his skin and hair, looking at features he's memorized long ago, from the mole on his neck to the faint constellation of freckles on his nose. He sweeps his gaze down, eating up Goro's lithe frame — kept muscular and fit from cycling and bouldering, which were hobbies Akira was surprised to learn were actually things Goro enjoyed. He silently blesses the broken A/C in their bedroom for why Goro almost always sleeps in the nude outside of winter, and can't resist reaching out with one finger to trace the raised scar over Goro's chest.

Goro's nipples harden at the sensation almost immediately and Akira resists the urge to take them into his mouth. It's 5:30 in the A.M., not the P.M., after all. As if possessed, Akira continues to stroke down Goro's body, rubbing his hand against the smooth and toned skin like he's petting a cat. Every discontented rumble and sound that Goro emits simply makes the thrill pounding through Akira's heart thrum harder.

Until he gets to Goro's lower stomach, where he sees a very prominent and very obvious tent. If this was when they first started living together, then Akira might have suspected Morgana, but his trusty cat had moved out a week after Akira and Goro moved into this apartment. According to him, he can't live in constant fear of walking into the two of them having sex, which was ridiculous considering Akira and Goro only had sex about sixty times a week.

He can feel his heart in his throat as he peels away the thin summer blanket they share, feeling distinctly like a kid on Christmas morning, unwrapping a very special present.

Only it seems like the present had wrapped itself up in Akira's favourite colour, because he recognizes the distinct bright red boxer briefs around Goro's waist as one of _his_. Whether it was on purpose or a lucky accident when Goro was sleepily rummaging through the underwear cabinet, Akira's not sure.

His hands shake with excitement as he tugs at the underwear, releasing Goro's dick from the confines of the fabric. He thanks his own laziness for only ever buying the kind that doesn't have any buttons — he's not sure his fingers of capable of any motor movement more complicated than what he's currently doing.

Goro's dick is already leaking, even though it's only half-erect, with the pre-cum leaking out and staining Akira's underwear. He fights down the inane urge he feels to stick the boxer briefs into his mouth and suck on it. He finally understands what Mishima means when he talks about respectfully biting on girls' underwear.

"So the _Morning Mood_ I heard when I woke up was from your morning wood, huh?" Akira says to Goro's dick, and he stifles a laugh at his own joke.

If Morgana was here, he might have received a little kitty punch for that one. Morgana is probably dreaming about ootoro in the Okumura mansion this very second, so Akira gives himself a little pinch, tempering himself the way that he knew his partner would.

He moves his face closer to Goro's dick and inhales, filling his lungs with the clean scent of his natural musk. He breathes out straight onto Goro, and watches as the light stimulation perks him up, the dick filling until it's at its maximum. It's thick and red, curving deliciously up towards the ceiling and Goro's stomach.

"Thank you for breakfast, Goro," Akira whispers to himself before he licks a hot streak up Goro's cock, starting from the base and up until he can swirl the pink head with his tongue. He laps up as much of Goro's juice as he can, pushing the salty flavour around his mouth until all his senses are filled up with his boyfriend.

He gently pushes Goro's legs apart, mindful of the minute hitches in his breathing in case Goro wakes up, and settles between them. In this new position, he can really start to make him feel good, even if Goro isn't conscious enough to know it. With one hand, he fondles Goro's balls, rubbing them delicately with his fingers in a circular motion, like when he gives Goro shoulder massages after long hours of work. With his other hand, he starts to pump the shaft up and down, milking Goro's dick and sucking down everything he gets.

Goro moans and arches his back, throwing an arm over his face as if he's trying to hide away from the sun. His legs part even wider, allowing Akira more access, and he obeys his boyfriend's unspoken and unconscious request immediately.

He doesn't have any hands free to finger Goro open, but he doesn't want Goro to jolt awake either. He wants to savour this moment for as long as he can push it. Drool drips down Goro's dick, joining with the small pool of pre-cum on the underwear, but when Akira tries to take the whole thing into his mouth, he can't help but cough. Despite the amount of saliva he has just at the sight of Goro's cock, he still has that awful morning fuzziness on his tongue.

He pulls his mouth off of Goro with a pop. Absentmindedly stroking Goro and watching him twitch and tremble at feather-light pleasure, Akira reaches over, careful as he can, and snags the half-empty mug of water from the bedside table on Goro's side of the room. He takes a swig of it, chasing after the faintest scent of Goro that he can catch on the rim, and swallows it down before putting it back.

When Akira places his mouth back on Goro, it's immediately easier. He sinks in deep, his eyelashes fluttering at the weight on his tongue, taking in half of the cock in one go. Goro moans loudly and bucks his hips into Akira's mouth. His gag reflex is long gone from years of giving Goro blowjobs (and he's sure that Goro no longer has one either, considering how often Goro makes him feel good) and he welcomes the cock deeper inside of his mouth.

It still isn't the whole thing, but instead of swallowing down Goro's whole length, he forms a ring with two of his fingers and starts to pump as hard and fast as he dares, hitting his own wet lips with every pass up.

Goro moans and makes a confused noise as he starts to stir, his thighs clamping down around Akira's head. "Wh—" he starts to rasp before it devolves into a high-pitched squeak when Akira gently tugs on his balls.

It's an adorable noise, even though Goro would probably vehemently deny that he ever made a sound like a _squeak_ later, so Akira rewards him by sucking even harder on Goro's dick, humming in satisfaction when he tastes even more of Goro's pre.

"What are you doing?" Goro says, sounding dazed and far-away, like he's still in the throes of a dream.

Akira looks up, locking eyes with Goro. He had pushed himself up onto his elbows, his hair in a disarray from a night of tossing and turning, and he is blinking blearily, chasing away the last vestiges of his slumber. Akira's dick had already been hard from the thrill of giving his boyfriend a blowjob, and the sight of him looking like a confused puppy makes him even harder.

Instead of answering, he starts to bob his head, not letting up at all now that Goro is awake.

Normally, it takes a while before the walls of Goro's self-control breaks down and he just cuts loose, moaning and writhing, accepting what Akira does to him with open arms. With his brain still fogged from sleep, the normal inhibitions aren't in place, and Goro tosses his head back. Sighs and moans of rapture escape his mouth as he starts to move his hips into Akira's, matching the rhythm Akira's set.

When Goro comes, it's sudden, without any of his usual warnings. He lets out a wordless shout as his hips jolt up, the head of his dick brushing against the back of Akira's throat. Akira pulls away quickly, though he keeps his mouth open and tongue out for any stray drops as he starts pumping Goro's dick. Cum spurts into the air, catching onto Akira's lips and tongue, and leaking all over the bedsheets and underwear. The knowledge that Goro's spilling all over _Akira's_ boxer briefs has Akira stroking faster, working him through his orgasm even when Goro starts to whimper and shy away from the overstimulation.

Akira doesn't let him go until he's sure that Goro is completely dry, when no matter how much he rubs at the softening dick, nothing comes up from the slit. He kisses the head of it and prods at the opening with his tongue, exploring the oversensitive hole until Goro's trembling hand finds its way into Akira's hair and he _pulls_.

"That's enough," he snarls, though the anger is mitigated by the breathlessness of his voice.

Akira licks his lips, making sure Goro's eyes track every single motion of his tongue. "Thanks for the breakfast, sweetie," he says. He was pretty proud of that joke.

Goro rolls his eyes. "You're such an idiot," he huffs as he lays back down, though Akira's Third Eye doesn't miss the smile playing on his lips before he does so.

"I'm your idiot," Akira says, crawling back onto his side of the bed and staring at his boyfriend. "How do you like my underwear? Feels snug, right?"

Goro freezes for a second, eyes wide. Satisfaction curls deep in Akira's chest at the realization that the underwear stealing _hadn't_ been intentional. He's so cute. Maybe he can get away with stealing Goro's boxers this weekend. See how Goro likes the sight of that.

"It's fine," Goro says noncommittedly, as if he hadn't clammed up just a heartbeat earlier. "Too loose though. You sure you haven't gained weight just laying around the house?"

"You know how much I exercise with you every night."

Goro huffs. On a normal night, Akira might have gotten a flick to the forehead for that, but it seems like he's too lethargic from that post-orgasm high because he doesn't do anything.

The alarm still hasn't gone off and they probably have time to cuddle together for a bit before Goro has to get up for work. But before he could even think about scooting closer, Goro sits up again, a sour look on his face as he looks down at himself.

"Ugh, I'm a mess," Goro says, pushing himself off the bed and wincing again at the fabric sticking to his sweaty cum-covered thighs. He glares at Akira, who does his best to whistle innocently. It comes out as a sputter instead. "You're going to throw off my entire shower schedule, you know."

"Why not just shower two times a day?" Akira asks. "Ryuji showers five times a day sometimes, depending on if he goes to the gym or not."

Goro wipes himself off as best as he can with their thin summer blanket before tossing it carelessly onto the ground. "And that's why Sakamoto has such dry skin."

Huh. Akira didn't know that. You really do learn something new every day.

"I'll be all stinky and sweaty when I go to bed tonight," Goro continues, wrinkling up his nose. "Ugh. I guess I can try and re-adjust my showers to nighttime ones this weekend..."

But Akira isn't listening anymore. Goro always showers right before bed, enveloping Akira in the sweet aroma of their shared soap, in that clean post-bath scent. He's always loved to bury his nose right into the crook of Goro's neck and just breathe in deep, savouring the domesticity wafting off of Goro in spades.

A Goro who doesn't shower at night...A Goro who goes to bed with his natural musk hanging on his hair, with sweat clinging onto his skin for Akira to lick at and swallow down, cleaning him like a cat would clean its young.

He gulps, and wills his boner down, covering up his crotch with his blanket. Unfortunately, he didn't do it fast enough because Goro is shooting him a stink eye.

"Pervert," Goro says, but there's a mischievous fondness in his tone. "Do you need me to return the favour?"


End file.
